mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stinger Niceshot
in war sacrifices are made! - Stinger Niceshot Born Liam Mcquaid, Stinger niceshot was a Null-arc from Kamino. When he was about to be killed with the rest for default, Kal stepped in and saved him and his brothers. Liam served in the Grand Army of the Republic. He was one of the best Commandos and pulled off incredible missions for the Republic. He came to believe the supported idea '' The Jedi are corupt/in service of a corupt senate/republic is corupt/clones are slaves'' thing, which was causing alot of people to leave the Republic already. Just like his Jedi General Burn Skirata. He temporarilly left but was brought back until convinced to join the Mandalorians again, like his former general. He follows the Resol' nare and soon became a respectable Mandalorian Commando/Mercenary. Always in need of credits to build bases/mansions. Liam helped his former general, now under the command of him also in the Mandalorians. One of the few people to ever have direct command over Liam. Liam was offered to join Clan Skirata and acepted. He got a legally binding name change and put Niceshot, a popular guild family. He regreted it and wanted it legally Stinger Skirata, which he plans to change but at the time of this article has not. He met alot of Skiratas however and eventually bonded with them like Vehhr Skirata, and Talverd Skirata who he already knew. Given the authority of officer in many clans he joined, usaly under the command of Tal(verd) or Burn. Liam, besides to a select few ever revealed his face. Burn become more then a CO, before Liam was even a Mandalorian but a best friend. He was one of the ppl Liam trusted most, also the same way around. Gear and Skills (or weaknesses, extra powers) Liam was used to use captured Death Watch gear most commonly Pre Viszlas. His weapon amount was ok though Burn, his CO far out weaponed and out skilled him and would often defeat Liam easily in training duels or once or twice, when Burn was a Jedi and was corupted to the dark side. Besides being a clone Liam was known to be able fail at dueling his CO .Besides all that, Liam was a very good fighter and eager to learn Mandalorian Traditions. Liam stuided and had a feeling of following in order least to biggest in anooyance and enjoyment by numbers and stars:y lose. Rating: * 1/55: Training to create Mandalorian items./ Dueling. Rating: poor 1/5 Trolling. Rating: nice 4/5 Fighting people who are noobs. Rating: excellent 5/5 Thinking of ideas and participating in squad events. Rating: Fair 2/5 Spamming. Rating: well 3/5 Liam was sometimes mean to rookies but learned how to train them and became quite found to them. ( Trooper Cadet Michael Dogers does not count). Though he sometimes has just pure hate for people. Examples of people he disliked and what he did to them were: Michael Dogers (blocked) The NoobKing (Suspended) K9fighters (blocked, fired, removed ) Ward Jadetalon (removed a few times but some by orders and sometimes he was ok with him) Chris Bono (pwned and ignored) Features Black hair. Fair skin. Clone look. ? eyes. (-IMPORTANT HISTORY AND MAJOR EVENTS-) Liam has an interesting life. He was almost killed many times and had life changing moments/periods. Several bby, Liam was injured by an explosion on Umbara with the other Deltas while his former CO who kept good relations with the GARs elite brigades, was personally taken into Burn (his former CO'S) care.He was eventually saved and it showed Burn thought of clones than more than numbers. Way, after about a year from last article information begins now. Stinger is now a distanced-Mandalorians. More old information, post-5/15/14 : Stinger is Imperial. Category:Mandalorians Category:True Mandalorians